alone
by InuYashaQueen1
Summary: inuyahsa always feels alone when kagome leaves but one day he tells her how he feels and... R&R please first fic M cas i get carried away
1. a sit and some truth

kagome had to go back to her time to study for a test inuyasha on the other hand was being stubborn and was trying keep her back" your not leavening there's no reason for u to go" inuyasha said why inuyasha I have it go back for a test kagome said in a bad mood what reason do u need me here it will only be for two days she said well...um...I..I mean...we need...you here was all inuaysha could get out kagome said let me go inuyasha or ill have to say it at that moement inuyasha pined kagome to the groung and said your say it you'll come with me kagome go so mad tat that momement and said SIT BOY and wam both inuyasha and kagome smashed into the ground and inuyasha said how do u like but all kagome did was mone in pain she though to he self man I never doing that again owwwwww when inuyasha could finlt get up he look at kagome she had cut her rist on a rock so inuyasha sat her up and lick he wound and tore a peice of fabric off some of his inner kimono topand wraped it up when kagome's head stoped spinning she got up and said thank you inuyasha......feh......inuyasha I have to go home but I will be back with that kagome jumped into the well

/ / InuYahsa after SIT lol

/ - /

y dose inuyasha always have to be like that kadome thought to her self as she jumps out of the she came out of the well as she ran to her room she stopped to say hi to her mom and there darter off to her room to study after a wile she went to her bed to sit and read but drifted into a sleep

Kagome dream

inuyasha is caring her through the wood she hurt badly all she here's inuyasha say is please live I love you with all my hart thinking kagome is passed out but she can here him as he rambles on and on about how he rally feels about her surly she here's a knocking sound she wakes up to here he mom call he to come and eat so she doses but all she could think about what inuyasha so she said she wasn't hungry and fell back asleep

(Inuyasha era)

Inuyasha was sitting by the well thinking to him self

_why dose kagome leave all the time dose she not want to be here be with me but who would want to be with a half breed like me I just wish I could tell her how I fell tell her I love her but I don't want her to leave and never come back she is the best thing I ever had even kikyou had never treated me like a normal person she only wanted me so she could have a normal life _ with that inuyasha decided to go see kagome he had to tell how her felt at least when she left him to be all alone with no one to for him to care for like he did so down the well he went

Kagome's era

inuyasha jumped out the well and went over to kagomes window lucky for him she left it open he jumped into find he sleeping he took in a deep sleep of kagome's room how wonderful it smelled just like he all he could do was star at her beautiful face and wonder how something so wonderful could have come to his life when he finished he went to the end of her bed and sat he was planning on whiten on till she woke up but he some how fell asleep

Inuyasha's dream

He was caring kagome thought the wood tell her not to die that he loved her surly she said she love him to and all he wonds where gone and he kissed her on lips tell her no would never harm her again

inuyasha woke up to find kagome staring at him when he opened his eyes she blushed and so did inuyasha a little kagome asked inuyasha why did u come here ? I came here to ask if u hated being with me all kagome could say was no inuyasha went on u always leave and I thought u hater being either me I mean us...... inuyasha stumbled I hate ...it....when......you....leave....me all....alone........inuaysha finally said kagome was speechless so she hugged inuyasha and said I done hate u inuyasha I love u she blurted out and turned the deepest red ever made

u really do but kagome turned away thing she was going to rejecter but inuyasha turned her face and said kagome iv be trying to tell u for the longest that I.....lo..v...e...y...ou and with taht he kised he lightly on the lips all they did was look in each outher eyes for the longest time and then kagome decided to go back to inuyasha's era but inuyasha dident want to tell any og the gang just yet.........


	2. dont tell any one

ALONE

BY myinuyasha4ever / 

(Inuyasha's era)

after inuyasha and kagome got out of the well they decided to hold hands un till the reach the village "inuyasha" kagome asked "huh" inuyasha said "why do you want us to be a secret are u ashamed to be with me?" kagome asked "no its just that i worry and we still haven't eaten Naraku and he might use you as an advantage so we have to keep it low just till we can defeat him" inuyasha said "o i understand"kagome said as she gave inuaysha a kiss on the cheek

as they reached the village shippo was the first to greet them "hi kagome why are u back so soon?" shippo said wile glaring at inuyasha "hay runt i didn't do anything she came back on her own" inuyasha said as he stuck his nose in the air "no shippo i just didn't feel like studying that's all and i trigger i am more use here" she said to the little fox "o ok kagome" shippo the ran off to Keade's hut as inuaysha and kagome headed for Keade's hut they herd Sango and Miroku at it "YOU PERVERT" a very angry sango said wame they saw miroku sitting there rubbing the red had print on his face all he could was "it was all worth it" all inuaysha and kagome did was shake there heads just then sango saw kagome and said "hot springs now" kagome shook her head and grabbed he stuff and they where ok

(Hot springs)

sango and kagome where sitting there talking "why dose he always do that?" sango asked "well sango if u hadn't noticed he likes i think he loves" kagome said "do u really think" as sango started to blush "yes i do and i think u love him to" just as kagome said that sango's blush deepened "well at least miroku didn't follow us then he would be sorry" sango said but both started to giggle at the thought of miroku with a big lump on his head i guess we should head back kagome said and they started to get dressed

(Back at keade's)

Inuyasha caught mioku heading to the hot springs "where do you think you going" inuyasha said "well umm....i.....was.... " was all miroku said "don't u dare think about going to spy on them because if u do u won't have two lumps but three" inuyasha with a sort of smile all miroku did was walk over to inuyasha and sit down "hey miroku" inuyasha said "yes inuyasha" asked miroku "why don't u stop being a pervert and tell sango how you feel" said inuyasha "i....um...why don't u tell kagome how u feel" miroku said trying to get inuyasha plan to back fire "HEY DONT CHANGE THE SUBJECT" inuyasha aid and then mumbled to him self "i did u num skull"

kagome a san go had just go back keade told every one that the food was done and they all diced to eat after they where done eating kagome said that she wanted to go for a walk inuaysha said he would go with her thought i have an excuse cause demons ehhehe) so off they went when they found a good place in the woods inuaysha picked kagome up and jumped into a tree he settled down and put his arm around her waist and rested his chin on her head he thought to him self i have to ask he its the perfect time "hay kagome" he asked "yes inuaysha" kagome replied i love u more than any thing and i was wondering would u...would u..u... bee...my...my... mate he stumbled she turned her head and said "inuyasha i love you more than the world and yes i will be your mate" inuyasha amber orbs had a new glow to them the glow off love he dashed off in to the woods with kagome and they didn't re turn till late real late (a/n if u get my drift) that night inuaysha felt hole he look at kagome and the bite he had a placed on her shoulder and said my kagome all mine


	3. a what!

I feel alone by my inuyahsa 4ever

the next mooring kagome woke to see shippo sango and miroku staring at he she woke up and went "ahahahahahahah"(a/n like eminem in Just Lose It lol) wakening up inuaysha "who what ill kill em" inuaysha said as he took out the tensiga but then notices every one was around kagome "what's going on"inuaysha said "well well well the great inuyasha been have a little fun" miroku said sango kagome and inuyasha got what he said and miroku had 3 lumps on his head inauysha said we might as well tell you me and kagome are mated "eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" sango said kagome had the reddish blush she's ever had right then and there but then and there inuaysha herd/smelt something he walked over to kagome and smelt he tummy "a kagome" inuaysha "yes

" said the very confused kagome "i think your ummmm going to have my pup" then again they herd another on of sango's famous eeeeeeeeeeeeeee kagome went wide eyed "really" "yes" said inuyasha " but how can u tell so fast" well remember im a dog demon well half at least" inuaysha said and sense in a half demon that baby should come with in two months then again kagome went wide eye "are u serious we going to have to get dippers tell my mom o no tell my mom she doesn't even know that im mated errrrrrrrrr omg kagome said ramblings on and on inuyasha ears flattened to his head he said "you don't wan it to you" kagome them turned around and inuyasha was gone so she ran out into the woods and looked in ever tree till she found inuaysha

"inuaysha" she called "go away" was his responses " inuyasha i didn't mean to be like that i want the baby its just i didn't expect it to happen so fast i though we where going to defeat Naraku first" inuyasha then hopped down from the tree "im sorry" he said and hugged he " its not your fault for thinking what you did im am so happy where going to have to tell my mom" so then they headed off back to Keade's then to the well to tell kagome's mom

(I placed chap 1 2and 3 right on but I have to work on 4 give me so R&R so I can know u like it so far and I need suggests about the battle with you know who I don't like to say his name or spiel it lol but u guys need to help me out this is my first fic thank u very much I should have 4 soon love ya all Andrea)


	4. time to tell mom and hojo i i i i i

* * *

Reviewer Date Chapter Type InuyashaluvzKagome 2005-01-01 3 Signed A baby? So soon?

Greatjub, update soon!

* * *

i decided to chang the name of the fic its now called my inuyasha 4 ever it makes more sence to me i thank u for your review it means a lot i need a little help i have 2 more chaps coming soon please get me more reviews thank you andrea

* * *

**my inuyasha 4 ever** by:my inuyasha 4 ever** chap4**

Back at kagome's

inuyasha was scared more than kagome of cores kagome never told anyone new like this but she couldn't stop from being happy all that was going thought her head was me and inuyasha this is a dream I thought he would never want me as inuyasha was thinking kagome's mom is going to kill me for shorn I just know it when they reached the back door kagome walked in and said "hello is any one home...." no response then she noticed the note on the table witch said "dear kagome if your reading this you've must have come home to restock ill be back at 2:30 love u lots mom" kagome looked at the clock 1:30 " we have an hour before my mom comes home we should go to the mall and stock up for the baby" kagome said " feh........."was all came out of inuyasha mouth "come on inuyasha where going to need dippers what is it just going to go right on the ground I think Nott" "fine will go all because it will make you happy" ok let me just go change" with that kagome went up stares to her room 5 mins later she cane out the was wherein a pair of jeans and a black v cut top with lets just focus on me with happy bunny on it in pink(if u don't know who happy bunny is then u need more life lol j/k) she also had her hair up I am a bun with some chopsticks in it (a/n u know the ones for ya hair) "im ready" she said when inuyasha looked at her his mouth dropped opened and he said "you.u.u. Look....nice" with that she smiled grabbed inuyasha a hat had they where off

it didn't take very long to reach the mall the first thing they did was stop to bye inuyasha some clothe from her time causes they where looking at him weird( a/n tensiga if that's how u spell it was left at kagome's) they decided to go to Pac sun when they came out inuyasha was wherein a black hat black baggy pants and a red and black shirt "so how do I look" inuyasha said "u look great I want to show you off" with that inuyasha blushed just a little but really hard to notice next they went to baby mart they diced to get a lot of dippers and wipes and like 8 baby outfits 2red 2 pink 2blue 2 white and some formula just in case and 3 bottles 3 blankets and they bought it and left kagome then looked at the clock 2:00 "inuyasha we still have time to eat" "well I guess"

With that they headed over to the food court but with there luck kagome friends where there and saw her hi kagome they all said "Eri? Yuka? Ayumi what are u doing here" "well its the mall duh" eri said "o0o" said kaogme "so who's this" ayumi said " well umm this is inuyasha" said kagome quietly "but isn't he the two timer" said yuka "no not really" kagome said then all 3 girls noticed the bags form baby mart "kagome who is that stuff for?" yuka said "well umm it's for u well not us but u know" "kagome tour going to have a baby" they all said "well... ya I mean we are going to have a baby" she said with a smile/frown "but what about hojo" they all said "what about hojo" kagome said with evil in her eyes "well everyone knows he like's you" ayumi said " well I don't care about hojo cas I love inuyasha I wouldn't have his baby if I didn't " she yelled so loud that most or the food court herd her and out of no where came hojo he said hi kagome and looked at inuyasha "who's that" he said "hi hojo this is inuyasha my boyfriend inuyasha" hojo had a look of disappointment in his eye " ohh so what brings u to the mall then he looked at the bags" "well where baby shopping " baby shopping you mean your going to have a baby?" "yup" kagome said "ohhh im very happy for you " "thank you hojo with kagome and inuyasha started to walk away they she turned around "Eri Yuka Ayumi hojo I might not come back for a wile(or ever she said under he berth" then they walked away "well inuyasha we better go home we spent are eating time talking will have something when we get home" ok I guess inuyasha said" when they got home it was 2:39 an kagome's mother notice them come ion "hi honey how are you" kagome's mother asked "im fine" said kagome "I see your two went shopping what for" "well umm that's what we need to talk to your about" as kagome said that she took out the baby clothing and showed her moms eye where sprinkling with happiness and shock "how long" she asked then inuyasha decided to explain 'well u see im half demon so the baby will come in about 2 mouths " are you going to get married" "well in the my time we are " then kagome showed he mom the mark "well I at least fell better if u had rings and where u going to live " "well where going to have to pause the shard search for a wile and will build a hut in my time and I guess we could have rings"inuyasha said "mom aren't u upset" "no I knew your loved each other I was just whiting for something to happen well ill be off ill buy u 2 some rings o and kagome sota is sleeping over koru's house and grandpa is visiting family for the week ill be back in time to fix dinner ok" kagome's mom said with that kagome's mom left" hey inuyasha want to watch a movie" "I guess " so kagome led him in to the living room where she picked out a movie (a/n I can't think of any u can do it) they where about half way through the movie when kagome kissed inuyasha on the lips and for a whole half hour that's what they did

by the time the movie was over kagome's mom came back with 2 beautiful rings kagome's was silver with a diamond and inuyasha was silver also but had no diamond they stayed for dinner an then they where on there way kagome packed the stuff pulse some extra cloths and the left for the well


End file.
